Why Are You Defending Regina
by sagehawk
Summary: A one shot idea I got off tumblr... Its also kind of how "The Cricket Game" should have went. Everyone wants to know why Emma keeps saving Regina...


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"I know her," Emma said confidently. Snow and Charming just looked at one another. Was Emma defending Regina again? There where countless times when Emma had saved Regina; she jumped in front of a wraith, and even talked the entire town out of killing Regina. Snow understood a little as she had even saved the Evil Queen once before, but now it was getting out of hand. The evidence was stacked high against Regina. And still Emma insisted that Regina had not killed Archie.

"Why are you always defending her?" Snow asked curiously.

"W-What? I'm not! I am just doing my job. Something doesn't feel right about this." Emma answered scrunching her eye brows together in deep thought. Emma then looked over at Regina through the glass. Regina gave her a slight yet sad smile, and Emma couldn't help but return one back.

"Yeah what feels wrong is that she murdered someone! The nicest, kindest person in town! And you aren't putting her behind bars; you just want to let her go!" Snow continued her argument.

"Listen I have to make sure I have the right person here or its Henry that will pay the price. What if I am wrong? I can't put him through that." Emma said looking right in to snows eyes.

"You aren't putting him through that, she is! She even threated him!" Snow shot back.

"Enough." Charming said as he grabbed snows arm to pull her back a bit. During the yelling she had gotten a lot closer to Emma.

"This is simple; the only other person in town capable of this is Rumpelstiltskin. Why don't we just pay him a visit?" Charming said calmly.

The bell to Mr. Gold Pawnbroker jingled violently as Emma burst out of the shop.

"Emma, wait! I know how it feels to think that she can change and be wrong-"

"'I told you so', is that what you want to say to me!?" Emma shouted interrupting Snow.

"No, I don't want to tell you that. I wish you were right but-"

"No, she didn't do it I know it. I don't care what Pongo saw, it's wrong. He must have messed with the magic somehow or… I don't know!" Emma said throwing her arms up in the air. She kept rambling on with all the possibilities imaginable until Snow grabbed her wrists.

"Emma, listen to you! You are defending a woman who has been given every single chance and more to change and she hasn't. Why are you defending her, why do you insist on taking her side over mine?"

"Because she's the mother of my child!" Emma shouts as pulls out of Snows hold. For a moment both mother and child had the same shocked look on their faces. After a brief moment of awkward silence, Snow was finally able to form words.

"Emma, you're not…oh my god… you not..!?" Snow said looking even paler the longer Emma did not answer her.

"No I mean- I don't know where that came from…" Emma says as a simple tear escapes her eye and rolls down her cheek. She turns around quickly and gets in to her yellow VW bug. And then speeds off.

Emma found herself in Regina's drive way looking up at her front door. A moment later she opened up her car door and got out. She knocked on Regina's front door and waited. A moment later the door opened and there stood Regina. She had her usual poker face on but Emma could tell she had been crying.

"I saw you kill Archie." She blurted out. Regina visibly took a deep breath.

"But I didn't-"Regina started but Emma interrupted her.

"I know." Emma stated simply.

"But you just said-"

"Does shape shifting magic exist?" Emma asked interrupting her.

Regina arched an eye brow.

"Not that I am not grateful Ms. Swan, but why are you so adamant that I did not do this?" Regina's curiosity was momentarily over powering her anger.

Emma took a step forward towards Regina.

"Because there is too much at stake to be wrong about this." Emma said seriously.

"Because of Henry…"

"Not just him, for you. I care about what happens to you."

Regina's heart was caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say. No one ever cared enough before. No one ever even mentioned the personal consequences she would have to suffer. Even though she knew Emma was doing it for her, she still couldn't let herself believe it. Regina step forward until she was inches away from Emma.

"No, make no mistake about it, _Ms. Swan_. I can guaranteeyou _it is_ because of Henry. I did threaten him and I could have done it. However, it's because of Henry that I chose _not _to do it." She stated, keeping her face blank and not even allowing herself to blink.

Emma slightly smiled.

"Good to know."


End file.
